Run For Your Life
by stanandkylefan
Summary: LittleStan (That's my oc, if you don't like ocs I'd say don't read. )) deals with his monster of a Father. With friends sticking by his side. /Another Old Story.
1. Chapter 1

I was in my room trying to figure out how I'm going to sneak out to see that new graphic movie Attacked. Normally this would not a problem, but unfortunately this is the night my Dad comes back with a bunch of alcohol. "Little Stan!" I'm sorry it's time for bed." My Mom said "Okay Mom." I answered completely understanding why she could not let me go to bed past 11:00 like usual thanks to my Dad's problem that had started. "You fucking bitch!" I knew my Dad was back from work and when I listened in I could hear smacking and crying. I didn't want her to be alone with him so I rushed downstairs to make sure she would not be harmed further. As I looked up at my Mom, I saw she had tears streaming down her face. "Hey get back to bed you little fucking piece of shit!" My Dad shouted and reached for a beer bottle that he threw at me which just barely missed. "Jack!" My Mother screamed. "Don't hurt him!" I look straight across the room at my Dad. "There's no reason to throw things at me or hit Mom!" I shouted. He started to walk towards me sending my heart in panick. "Listen!" He slammed me against the wall. "You are a little shrimp! So don't tell me what I shouldn't be doing!" He struck me across the cheek and slammed me harder against the wall. "Please stop!" I cried, in much pain feeling my head warm, but that prick didn't listen. He took me and shoved me onto the ground stomping on my back then spit at me before leaving the room. "Oh god!" My Mom said with tears flowing. "Little Stan I am so sorry." She held me close to her. "I hate Dad!" I said about ready to cry. "I know, sweetie." She rubs my head. "I wish he wouldn't of started drinking." She put her head on my shoulder. "Tell you what, why don't you go over to Eric's tonight." I hugged her real tight. and then let go. "B-b-but what about about?" I asked choking. She slowly took her index finger and wiped tears away. "I'll be alright Sunshine." She said planting a kiss on my cheek.

"But I don't want to leave you." I said, wrapping my arms around and her hugging her tight. I just couldn't stand the thought of leaving her with this bastard. "Now go on before your Father sees." She said as she opened the the front door. "Okay bye Mom, I love you." She patted my head. "I love you too Sunshine." I began to take the first few steps out the door. I heard my Mom call out as she shut the door. I began to walk down the street towards Cartman's.

"Hey Little Stan!" I turned around to see Red. "Hey Reddo! what's up?" I replied to the red head. "Just going to rob a bank, want to join me?" Red asked. I shrugged and looked at her. "Sure sounds like a plan." I said. Really, I hated stealing or but it was the only way to help my Mom and sister Alice. Red even said that it wasn't a crime since I needed the money for a good reason. "Great, here." She said handing me a pistol. "Okay so where is the bank at?" I asked. "Just down a couple of blocks. She pointed loading her rifle. I got myself ready for this challenge and gave her a small grin. "Let's get in there!" Red smirked. "Yeah!" I followed her lead and after a few minutes of walking we finally reached the bank. "Wait a minute, this is where my Dad's bank account number is." Red looked at me with a frown. "Well we should get out of here." "No way! I shouted. "This is my chance for revenge." Red started to grin. "Okay then here we go!" She slammed her rifle into the glass door breaking it.

"Alright nobody move!" I exclaimed, hodling up my pistol. Everyone put their hands up and panicked. I jumped onto the check out counter. "Where's my Dad's account number at?" I said holding the gun to a lady with frizzy orange hair. "Haha, very funny kid." She looked rather bored when she replied. I shoved the gun against her cheek. "What's funny?!" I demanded. "That you would carry a realistic toy gun into the bank." She pinches my cheeks. "You're so cute!" I smack her hands away. "Lady I'm not playing! Give us all your money!" Everyone screams and tries to run for the door. "Give me the fucking number!" I shout. She looks afraid now. "Alright sir tell me what is your Dad's name?" I give a cold look. "Jack Kimmick."

She rummages through her files then slowly hands me the number. "Dam your slow!" I snatch the number from her. Red drags over a brief case."Wow, that is a lot of cash!" She said. "Yeah but we are not done yet." I said. Red raised her eyebrow, confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "My Dad has a bunch of money in his account." I replied. "But how are going to get it?" Red asked. I wave up the bank account card. "I got the number!" I opened the door to the room. Cops run inside and point their guns at us. "Get down on the ground now!" I walked up to them. "No, I just need a little more time." Red shot the police guy in the head and her eyes widen when the cop dropped dead. "Good work, Red!" I said as I pressed in the key numbers to my Dad's account. Red said nothing and kept looking at the dead body stunned at what she had done. "Get down from there kid!" I hear a girl police officer say who was afraid to come near me after what she saw Red did to the other cop. "Hold on! I'll get down in a few!" I said opening my Dad's locker. Red looked up at all of the money stored in my Dad's locker in shock he even had that much. "Kid I mean it!" She grabs me by my shirt. "Red, help!" I exclaim, looking into the girl's eyes afraid. Red jumps up behind the girl and hits her on the head hard knocking her out. "Nice job!" I said as I put my Dad's money into my bag. Red heard the sound of more police sirens. "We really should get out of here now." She lifted the briefcase up. We ran as fast as we could out and shot people who got in our way. After we escaped I splitted the money, but of course I kept the big part. "Really nice work, Reddo." Red smiled. "Thanks, little Stan. Well I will see you sometime later I guess." She walked away with her briefcase.


	2. Chapter 2

"Psst, Little Stan." I heard a voice say and turned around to see Stephen Tamil the fifth grader. "Can you help me with this bag of school supplies?" He asks, handing me over a grocery bag then starts to run off. "Hey! What are you running for?" I shout to the boy who is long off the street. I suddenly see bright lights flashing in my , I looked up at the window to see Sergeant Yates, our detective who seemed to know way more what he was doing than those dumb cops. "Alright scumbag don't move!" The detective shouted into a bull horn. His detective friend Tom came over to me and shined a flash light on me, my eyes teared with how it reflected on my eyes. "Okay kid, we know your a thief. It's all over." Sergeant yates glared at me. Oh, fuck. He knows! I started to think in my head. "What are you talking about officer?" I ask trying to sound like I was not guilty of the crime.

"The bag open it!" Yates yelled at me. I look at the bag then back up at the detective. "It's just supplies, honestly." I tell them as I start to unwrap the Aldi's paper and was in for a horrible surprise. Drugs. That kid set me up! I was nervous, but wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. "Guys, you have to believe me! It's not mine!" I throw the bag on the ground feeling dirty for holding cocaine. Sergeat yates makes me put my hands behind my back and cuffs me. "Explain that down town, druggie." He opens the car door and shoves me in. "But this a big mistake! Stephen Tamil made me take the fall for him!" Sergeat Yates rolls his eyes and looks over at Tom. "Let's just get this kid to the police station, I am sure his Mother and Father will love to hear what he has gotten himself into. I knew that I was in for Hell right then. Jail sounded way better than dealing with my Dad that is how uneasy he made me. I look and see Sergeat Yates knealing down on my seat. "Stand up." I do as he says having no choice and he pats me down. "Alright looks like you are clean." He and his partner climb into the car and he starts to drive. "You idiots have the wrong fucking dude!" I look outside and see Stephen Tamil in the distance dealing drugs, a smirk spreads across his face as he waved to me. I really wanted to strangle him, but since I was in the car I couldn't lay a hand on that prick so I just flipped him off. "Fuck you!" I banged on the glass.

Sergeat Yates looked in his mirror. "Kid stop being so dramatic!" I kick at the seat beside me, Tom looks furious. "Sir, should we tazer him?" Tom asked Yates. "If the little brat keeps up we will use it." Yates replied. "This is all a mistake sir!" I tried to tell them again. "Yeah the mistake is you!" Sergeant yates seemed to have enough of my yelling. "B-B-But I swear that was not mine." I said, lowering my eyes down on the seat. "Oh wahh! Oh wahh! That's what they all say. Sergeant Yates shouts. He drives a few more minutes. I now sit in slience not wanting to upset the detective any further. "Okay kid we are here." Yates said as he pulled into the police station. I got out of the car and felt chills going up my spine when I saw the tough looking criminals in their cells when we walked inside. Sergeat Yates shoved me into the room that read at the top questioning room. I climbed onto a cold metal seat while Yates got to sit in a nice cushioned chair. "Okay now what were you doing with these drugs?" Yates threw the bag at me and I flinched. "I told you, I had nothing to do with these!"

Sergeat Yates slams his hands on the desk. "I am just about through with your lies!" I frowned. "But I am not lying! I have been fucked over!" Sergeant Yates put his hand on his nose and sighed. "Kid, just tell me the truth or I can tell your parents." I was not ready for my Dad's torture so I had to plead. "Please! Have mercy, I am telling you the true story!" Tom looked at me like he might of believed me. Sergeant Yates yanked the phone from the wall and handed it to me. "Call your parents now." I frowned, holding my finger near the number 3 hesistant to do so. Sergeant Yates was scowling and made me intimidated so I dialed the number. "Hello? D-D-Dad, I am at the police station and they want you guys to come down here." He feels his heart pounding hard when it goes silent on the other end of the line.


	3. Chapter 3

Run For Your Life part 3.

As I waited I felt like a old person who was about to have a heart attack. The anticipation of seeing how my Dad would react to what I have gotten myself into made me sweat. "He couldn't of at least told me when he was going to be here so I would be prepared." I said to myself, shivering at a muscular white guy with a mustache sitting outside the questioning room.

Hours later, my parents finally arrived. The first one I see is my sister Alice who frowned. "Little Stwan! I missed yew!" Alice looked like she had been crying and ran over giving me a hug. I hated for her to see me like this, what a horrible example I was setting for Alice. I hugged her back, patting her head. "I missed you too little sis." Alice did not let go of me. "I still need to be taught how to ride a bikey!" I put my hand on her back. "I know. When I get out of here I will help you." I then saw my parents walk in, my Dad shot me a glare. "Little Stan. This is the most fucking stupid thing you have ever done!" He shouts. I looked away from him. "I can explain." He keeps his same pure hatred look. "Okay then start now." I don't look his way and sigh. "I was framed." Alice looked me in the eyes. "What does fwamed mean?" She asks, confused. I frowned. "Got blamed for something you didn't do." Alice frowned as well. "Bad people make brother seem evwil." I looked down at the word evil. "Yes, but I am innocent." My Father walked closer to me. "Yeah right! You are nothing but a fuck up." I kept my head down. "I am not a fuck up." My Mom looked sad. "Jack, please we are here to get to the bottom of why he would do this." Yates finally said something. "Your son keeps trying to tell us the drugs were not his." My Mom seems to be shocked when she hears the mention of drugs. "Oh my god, no! Little Stan is not like that." Yates sighed. "Mam, we caught him red handed."

He shows her the drugs. My Mom's eyes welled up with tears. "S-S-Sunshine, why?" I finally looked up at them. "I didn't have drugs I swear, Mom!" She looked into my eyes. "...He's telling the truth." Jack raised his eyebrow looking angry. What's new? "How the fuck can you tell?" My Mom looked at my Dad with fear. "His eyes, they look innocent." My Father rolled his eyes. "The little shit is faking." Mandy sighed sadly. "We will take it from here, detectives." Yates and his partner opened the door us and Alice held my hand as we walked out. "Why are you disrespecting my wishes?" My Father...you know what, fuck that. Jack. Jack asked my Mom who looked afraid. "W-W-What wishes, dear?" She stuttered. "Getting rid of our faggot son." Jack replied harshly. I lowerd my eyes on the ground. You see why I can't call him Dad? Anyways, back to what I was telling you. We got in the car and the whole drive everyone sat in silence. It was the most akward tension. Being home was such a relief when we got there.

After, my next door neigbhor Stan came over. My parents and Alice walked back into the house. "Hey dude." Stan smiled. I faked a smile not wanting him to ask what was wrong like he usually did. "Hello there, Stan. How are you?" Stan shrugged. "I am fine. How about you?" I tugged on my coat collar. "Same, my day was boring as fuck." I could see he was not convinced. "Oh, okay." He replied, frowning. "Dude are you sure?" I looked at the ground. "It's nothing, Stan. You don't need to worry." Stan put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey I am your friend so whatever it is I will be cool about it." I pushed away his hand. "I really don't want to talk about it." He frowned. "Oh okay dude, I understand. But what was with the screaming I heard the other night?" He asked. "Oh, I stubbed my toe." I said fast.

He raised his eyebrow. "He hurt you again didn't he?" I laughed anxiously. "What? No!" He gave me a stern look. "I know what happens." He stopped looking stern and frowned. "You have to tell someone." I begin to pull at the grass. "I can't. He'll kill me." He shook his head. "And, how is that any different now? He is killing you with abuse." I sighed. "My Mom and sister will be goners was well." He grabs me by my coat collar. "You have to be tough!" I felt a little scared by how sudden he grabbed me. "It's hopeless, I am a coward." He puts me down and sighed. Just then Jack comes outside and starts to bitch at me. "You idiot! You didn't take the trash out." Stan steps in front of me and I am thinking, oh no, Stan don't try to defend me. 'Hey asshole, so he forgot a day big deal." He replied to Jack who scowled at us. "Stan, no more." I said through my teeth quietly. "Why? God dammit!, he needs to learn to treat his family with respect." Jack shoves my friend and he falls into me. "Beat it loser!" Jack replied to Stan. "No. Leave Little Stan alone." He said. I was not going to let Stan be pushed around by Jack so I got in front. "Let's just go inside." Stan looked at me in shock. "Dude what are you doing? He's going to hurt you if you go inside." I say nothing to him trying to keep his life out of danger. "Punishment time." Jack smirked, gripping onto my arm and digging his nails in. It hurt really bad, but I pushed through it. I took one last look at Stan who just walked away sad. I felt bad. But, it was better me than my friend. ...This was not going to end well I could tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

When we got to the basement, he chained me onto the wall. I thought in my head. "Well this is new." My father got out a screw driver that had a sharpened tip. "Let the games begin." I hated when he called torturing me that. I winced as I suddenly felt the rusty tip scraping at my arm. "How does that feel?" My father asked. "It doesn't hurt that much." I stupidly replied to his question.

My Father scowled now putting the tip under my finger nail prying it up. The pressure on my nail I became aware of and closed my eyes not wanting him to see I was in pain. Okay, back to what I was originally calling him. Jack dugged into the skin under my nail.

The skin started to tear I could tell because I felt my finger warm and damp. I winced, but kept my mouth shut afraid if I wined it would get worse. Jack grinned. "Aren't you going to cry or scream?" I shook my head slowly. "Then I will just make you cry and scream." He replied to my movement. I swallowed a lump in my throat pretty sure I was fucked.

Jack jerked my hand over and smirked at the saw he had grabbed. I trembled with fear not sure what Jack planned to do with the tool he held in his hand. But, just then I felt the worst pain of my life. "Ahh! St-Stop! Please!" I looked down at my wrist to see the vein had come apart and was now squirting dark gruesome red. Jack laughed. "Are you kidding? This is finally getting good!" My eyes widened in horror to see the saw covered with my blood. "I-I can't believe you would fucking do this to me!" I cursed and felt something in my life I had never felt before, rage.

Jack moved onto my other wrist. "Let's make this interesting." He threw the saw near me and I just wanted to pull his god damn lungs out. "How is seeing your son's blood pour all over the ground interesting? You prick!" He grabbed hold of my coat collar pulling me close to his face, I could smell the beer on his breath. "Because your pain is the only reason I keep you alive!" He replied, grinning.

Ugh! I was not going to take this. Though my arm hurt I took a swing at his ugly face. This made Jack flinch and move away from me. "You stupid boy!" He unchained me and slammed me to the ground. My ears ring from how loud the thud was. " Fuck you, you are the stupid one!" I replied having enough of his shit.

He looks angry and starts to choke me. I cough and tear from how tight of a grip he had on my throat. "Mom...will...know..." He squeezes my neck tighter. "Tell her and you die." I felt myself unable to breath and teared more. "I-I..." He loosened his grip around my throat. "Just get your ass in bed." He got up off me and I shivered with how my wrist looked.

How was I going to hide this from Mom? I thought real nervous Jack would make it regular to rip out my body parts. I tip toed out into the living room and saw Alice. "Oh hi Sis." Alice hugged me happy to see me. "Bwother! Where you go?" I hugged her back and sighed quietly. "Just helping Dad work on a project." I lied not wanting her to know what he does to me. I didn't understand it, he never harms Alice. Just me and my Mom. What the fuck did we ever do to him? Alice looked at the ceiling. "What kind pwoject?" I had to think of something fast. "We were building a birdhouse." Alice's eyes lit up. "Birwd house! Can I see?" I felt bad seeing how excited she got about the project. "It's not finished yet, but when it is I will gladly show you!" I fake a smile.

Now all I had to do was find some time to go to the arts and crafts store. Alice smiled but then she glanced down at my arm that was still dripping blood. "Bw-Bwother! What happened?" She looked scared. I had almost forgotten all about the injury since I was way too angry at Jack. "Oh, I was helping Dad with the bird house and I accidentally stuck the nails in my wrist." Alice frowns and begins to cry. She hated to see me harmed. "Shh. Don't cry I am fine." I hugged her tighter. Alice sniffled hugging me back. This was obviously a lie, the man carved my wrist up like ham of course I was not fine!


	5. Chapter 5

After convincing my sister that I was fine I crawled into bed and shut my eyes. This day needs to end fast, I am in so much pain right now. I put my wrist down on the bed spread wincing. It stopped squirting blood, but in the middle I noticed the blood that covered part of my arm bone was now visible. "H-H-He's not just a prick, he's a monster." I said aloud. I shut my eyes tight wanting to drift off to sleep before I started to have a panic attack with how my wrist was feeling and looked. After a few minutes, I finally dozed off. Usually I never seemed to have a nightmares.

My dreams were always happy and never gave me a freight. But this dream tonight was way different then any other dream I had ever had. I was in a dark dungeon and Jack was there with me. "So what did you take from me?" Jack had a chainsaw and started it up. "Nothing yet, but your heart will be mine!" He shoved the chainsaw into my stomach scrambling my organs and made me cough out my lungs. Jack laughed like a manac taking out my organs out piece by piece, devouring them. I just watched in fear closing my eyes slowly. A buzzing noise in my dream caused me to wake up a few minutes later. I gasped sitting up and looked around. "Oh, it was jus a fucked up dream." I glanced at my alarm clock which was the item making the buzzing noise in my dream. I was so glad when my Mom came into the room. "Sunshine it's time to get up for school." I quickly put my yellow glove onto my hand that had been cut up. "Okay I will be down in just a minute." I told her. My Mom frowned at how sudden I wanted her to leave. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked used to me liking her company. I nodded. "Yeah it's just I need to get dressed." Mandy continued to frown.

"I see red stains all over your carpet. Did something terrible happen yesterday?" I felt sick remembering how bad my arm bled. "I just spilled juice that's all." I lied quickly not wanting her to confront Jack and get hurt.

She seems to buy my rushed excuse. "Well alright, just don't take too long." She walks back downstairs. I pull up my sleeve checking out the damage on my arm. It still looked pretty bad. "Hopefully no one asks." I change my clothes then walk downstairs checking for any sign of Jack. On the couch watching the news was that bastard, I walked past as if I didn't notice he was there. Luckily, he didn't seem to know I was there. I didn't feel much like eating after that disturbing dream I had so I darted out the door calling to my Mom, "Bye! I love you!" My Mom called back that she loved me too.

When I got to the bus stop I stood between Stan and Cartman. I noticed Stan was giving me a look like he expected to hear words come out of my mouth. "What?" Stan pointed to behind a tree mouthing, I need to talk to you. I mouthed back, about what?" Stan just motioned with his hand and said nothing, I followed him concerned wondering what he could possibly need to talk to me about. The fat kid shouted, "Aww! The love birds are going to go make out under the tree!" I heard Stan say back, "Shut up Cartman!" I kept walking ignoring the fat kid's smug look. Once we got to the tree, I sat down on the grass and looked up at Stan who leaned against the tree. "Okay now what did you need to talk about?" I asked. Stan sighed. "Why did you just let your Dad hurt you?" I looked away from him. "I didn't want him to hurt you." Stan did not seem too happy with me. In fact, he looked like he was dissapointed. "I don't care if he hurts me, I care if he does it to you." I felt frustration. "You shouldn't be worrying about me." I know I sounded like a dick, but I really just wanted to drop anything that had to do with my Dad. Stan looked at the ground. "But you should be worried about you. I mean, you are going to be stuck with this asshole until you die if you don't do something about it. I was not in the mood for a lecture, my arm, wrist and fingers hurt. It felt like needles had been poked into my skin that's how sore they were.

"Stan I just want to forget about it." Stan looked angry at first, but then he became sad. "I know you do, but you have to tell someone." I felt queasy thinking to what would happen to me if I blabbed.

"No! Just stop trying to convince me!" I shouted and ran back over to the bus stop. Thank god for the bus's timing. I climbed aboard and sat in the back by Red. She smiled. "So Little Stan how are things?" I faked a smile. "Well."

Red seemed happy to hear I was doing "well." I felt a shooting pain my wrisrt and rubbed it. I wanted to take my yellow glove off, but I did not want any kids to see. I looked over at the red head to see what she was doing. "

This is a great way to let out all your emotion." She said and was writing in her purple diary. I let out a nervous laugh. "I so agree." She didn't seem to catch that I sounded nervous, thankfully. I then looked up from my seat to see what Stan was doing.


End file.
